


reminder

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen Prompt Bingo, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s not a bad way to wake up on your birthday, Ellie thinks...





	reminder

**Author's Note:**

> For gen prompt bingo round 14 “priceless”

It’s not a bad way to wake up on your birthday, Ellie decides, with sunlight streaming through the windows, a warm body pressed against her back, a pair of strong arms around her, holding her in place as a pair of lips feather gentle kisses along her shoulder blade and up the curve of her neck. She hums happily to let him know that she’s awake, pushes her body back against his to further prove her point and she’s rewarded by a low chuckle that raises goosebumps along her skin where his lips meet hers. 

“Happy birthday,” Nick murmurs against her skin before he shifts back a little, tugging gently at her side and she takes the hint, turns so that she’s lying on her back, winds her arms around his neck and allows him to kiss her properly. 

Things are just getting interesting - one of his hands is low on her hip, ghosting very close to where she really wants him to touch her - when he pulls away, looks down at her with an expression that’s exaggeratedly afronted. “Don’t be trying to distract me,” he says, a twinkle in his eye taking the sting out of his words. “I have plans for this morning.” 

Sensing that it’s in her best interests not to point out that his body’s making it very clear that he was enjoying proceedings just as much as she was, Ellie arches an eyebrow. She also arches against him on purpose, enjoying the way his eyelids flutter at the contact. “And what would those be?” 

“I’m making you breakfast.” He looks very pleased with himself. “Scrambled eggs and bacon.” She opens her mouth to ask him a question but he beats her to it. “And yes, yours will be crispy fried to within an inch of its life.” He can’t repress his shudder; she can’t repress her grin. “And there’s this.” 

He moves away from her, reaches down over the side of the bed and when he comes back up again he’s holding a small gift wrapped package in his hand that she knows for a fact was not there last night. She knows surprise is stamped all over her face, just like satisfaction is stamped all over his, as she accepts the box with a, “Thank you,” and pulls at the ribbon around it. She’s guessing that it’s jewellery but the size of the box tells her that it’s not a ring, which she’s grateful for - she’s not there yet and, honestly, she doesn’t think Nick is either. Still her hand shakes a little as she pulls off the lid, and she gasps as she sees a silver bangle nestled against a black velvet cushion. 

“Nick, it’s beautiful,” she tells him and she feels rather than sees him shrug. 

“I wasn’t sure if it was the most practical gift,” he admits. “With work and all...”

“I love it,” she says, and she does. It’s simple and elegant, understated, nothing flashy and she takes her jewellery off when she’s going into the field anyway. It’s exactly what she’d pick for herself and she loves the thought that he knows her taste so well. 

“I saw it and thought of you,” Nick says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “And... ah... there’s an inscription too.” Something about his tone makes her look at him sharply. There’s a look on his face to match it, a little bit pleased, a little bit hopeful, a little bit... almost bashful? It’s such a strange expression to associate with Nick that it takes Ellie a second to place it. “On the inside.”

“An inscription?” She tilts the bangle towards her, blinks at what she sees there. She recognises Nick’s writing at once; she’s seen it scribbled on too many case notes, too many takeout orders, not to. A fraction of a tilt more and the words come into focus, imprint on her brain. 

“Relax... we’re on the same side.” 

She says them out loud, but it’s not her voice she hears in her head. Rather it’s his, and time swims around her, spinning her back and she knows exactly what they mean. Surprise steals her voice and maybe Nick interprets that as confusion because he says, “It’s-”

“The first thing you ever said to me.” She meets his eyes then, can’t miss the flash of joy that passes through them or the smile that lights up his face. “I remember.” 

“Said when you were holding a gun on me.” He runs a teasing finger up her arm, starting at her elbow, ending at her shoulder. “I should have known then that you’d always keep me on my toes.”

Ellie drops her gaze back to the words. “Hardly an auspicious beginning,” she murmurs and the bed shifts as he moves closer to her. 

“I don’t know...” His voice, low and thoughtful, sends shivers down her spine. Gooseflesh ripples along her skin and his lips curl as he notices it. “I don’t think we’re doing too badly...”

Her hand, the one not holding the bangle, finds his cheek, his early morning stubble rough against her skin. “Me either.” Her hand moves around to the back of his neck and she pulls him down towards her, kisses him slowly, gently, loving how his smile feels against her lips.

“That’s not the only reason I chose that inscription.” She’s slightly disappointed that he stops kissing her to talk, but when his lips slide across her cheek, she stops minding so much. “It’s a reminder.” 

“Oh? Of what?” 

He lifts his head, which she doesn’t like, stops what he’s doing long enough to slide the bangle onto her wrist. “Well, let’s face it, baby... you can always use a reminder to relax.” She can’t exactly deny that but he brings his lips to the curve of her neck then, actually nibbles his way down and she thinks that if he keeps that up, she’s going to show him exactly how relaxed she can get. Pleasant shivers are running the length of her body as she arches against him to give him better access and she actually mewls with disappointment when he pulls back, brushes her hair back from her cheek and looks down at her with eyes that are dark and serious. 

“And to remind you...” His fingers linger on her cheek. “I’m on your side, Ellie. Always, no matter what.” 

A lump rises up in Ellie’s throat and she swallows hard. She will not cry, she vows, not now, not today. Not that she has any particular worries about Nick not being there for her - Nick Torres happens to be about the most loyal person she’s ever met - but she’s had her heart broken twice before and while she trusts the man, trusts him with her life and her heart, trusting in lasting happiness had proved a little harder. 

Nick’s not known for his patience around NCIS but when it comes to their relationship, he’s been nothing but and she knows without being told how priceless that is. 

"I don't need a reminder." Her voice comes out as a whisper and he grins, captures her lips with his again. 

"Good," he whispers as he shifts again, lips tracing a path down her neck and lower still. "Now, I did promise you breakfast... but first... I think we need to work up an appetite..." 

Usually, there’s very little that would convince Ellie to delay breakfast. 

Not this morning.


End file.
